


Lab coat

by just_j



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_j/pseuds/just_j
Summary: Kuroo has been super busy with work lately and you decide to give him a little distraction by strutting into the room wearing nothing but his lab coat.





	Lab coat

**Author's Note:**

> i had a shit weekend so i wanted to write about my love Kuroo and have had this hc that he’d DIE if his s/o wore his lab coat. i also should be studying for a micro midterm tomorrow but i wrote this instead

He was a hard worker, you knew that about him. In fact, you adored it most of the time but right now—it was down right irritating. He’d woken up at the crack of dawn this morning, sat himself down at his desk in the office in the apartment and not moved since. Even when you urged him to take a break and eat lunch or dinner, he’d mumbled something incoherent about ‘needing to finish this before tomorrow’. He’d been assigned to a new research project at work which you two had gone out to celebrate and finished your night of celebrating in the bedroom.

That was weeks ago. You’d barely seen him since then—much less been _touched_ by him. He really dove right into his new position and while you admired his tenacity you missed that tenacity being directed towards _you_ beneath the sheets. It wasn’t uncommon to wake up and find him already gone for work and for him to stay late; returning home only to collapse into bed beside you and wrap his body around yours instantly falling asleep.

You couldn’t stand it anymore. Especially not since you entered the office and found him hunched over the desk wearing those glasses that you’d sheepishly asked him to wear to bed more than once because they made your brain short circuit. It also didn’t help that it was Sunday and he was still practically wearing his pajamas—the thin fabric of his shirt doing little to hide his muscular torso. Your last cord of self-control snapped when you’d walked in with a cup of coffee to give him to find him standing with his back to you wearing your favorite sweatpants of his. The ones that were slightly too tight and cupped his butt in a way that made your insides clench. He didn’t even notice you hurriedly set the cup down and rush out red-faced.

You decided enough was enough. It was late—he was working himself into the ground and you had just the thing to force him into taking a much-needed break. Rummaging through his closet you located the item you were looking for, dropped the rest of your clothes to the floor, and donned it. One glance in the mirror and you were sure he wasn’t going to be able to resist you.

He didn’t notice you enter the room. Not even when you stood right in front of his desk did he lift his head. You cleared your throat. “Tetsu?”

He continued scribbling whatever he was so intently writing, but finally acknowledged your presence. “Hey, sorry babe, I’m almost done. I really need to do this before tomorrow.”

“I think there’s something else you should do instead,” you said, doing your best to be as suggestive as possible in Kuroo-esque fashion.

He hummed in response, still not looking up at you. “And what’s that?”

“Me.”

That finally got his attention. His gaze lifted from the paper on his desk—his mouth going dry as he beheld you standing before him sporting nothing but his white lab coat. He felt his cock immediately press against pants as you undid the top button revealing more of your soft skin that he wanted to ravage. Your fingers went for the second button but stopped when he growled, “Let me do that.” Your skin prickled with excitement as his eyes roved over your body; your plan working effortlessly. Any thoughts he had about work were thrown out the window as the image of that lab coat crumpled on the floor overtook his mind.

You swayed over to his side of the desk as he watched you with hooded eyes and were pleased to see a prominent bulge from the crotch of his sweatpants to have already formed. You settled yourself on his lap straddling him and heard his breath hitch as he realized you were completely bare underneath; your wet heat making his cock twitch in anticipation.

Slowly, his long deft fingers unbuttoned each button; his lips kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. Slipping the coat off your shoulders, he took one of your nipples into his mouth and rolled the other between his fingers instantly making you mewl in pleasure. He was needy—having missed the feel of your skin beneath his fingertips and your breath against his neck; it made him desperate to touch and taste every dip and curve your body had to offer.

He groaned loudly when you grinded your hips down onto his hardening member and dipped your fingers into his unruly hair; a soft sigh escaping you as he switched his mouth to the other nipple and swirled his tongue around the perk bud of it. He moved to your lips, his large hands finding purchase on your ass, gripping it to help you grind harder onto his lap. You moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue slip inside to explore and tangle with your own tongue.

He was so hard underneath you, moving his hips upwards to meet your own grinding motion; you realized you wanted him unclothed too— _now_. Tugging at his shirt, his hands left your butt to reach behind him and pull his shirt off over his head revealing his glorious toned torso. He looked dejected as you moved off him but grinned as he watched you lower to a crouching position. He shivered as your fingers trailed down his chest, making a point to trace every line of muscle, before reaching the enormous bulge he was sporting.

You kissed the tip protruding from his pants as you latched your fingers into his waistband and helped him out of them; setting his erection free to grow to its full length. He sucked in a breath as your tongue licked infuriatingly slow from the base to the tip and when you took the tip entirely into your mouth; circling your tongue around the slit he had to grip the arms of his chair to keep from sliding out of it.

You worked him slowly; reveling in the moans and groans you were eliciting from him. Watching him throw his head back in pleasure as you took his entire length into your mouth. He liked watching you too, your head bobbing between his legs as your tongue worked miracles on his cock. It was too much when your eyes met; he started pumping into your mouth and gripping your hair all while you watched him from beneath your eyelashes—it sent him over the edge. Orgasming into your mouth, thighs shuddering, breath ragged, and ass totally stuck to his desk chair.

You rose, licking the remainder of his cum off your mouth; the action almost immediately making him hard again. Before you could set yourself back onto his lap, he rose to his full height towering over you with an expression made you realize you were in for it. He smirked as you looked up at him; one of your eyebrows raised curious as to what he had in mind.

Dramatically, he swept whatever papers were strewn across his desk to the side; lifting you up to sit where they had just been. You couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculous action, but he quickly covered your mouth with his silencing you—even though he was grinning too. Between kisses he murmured, “So you missed me?”

You could barely respond as his thumbs rolled across your already sensitive nipples; taking advantage of your opened mouth to slide his tongue in. You were able to collect your thoughts enough to reply, “Very much.” He hummed, delving from your lips to the crook of your neck; not letting up from the agonizingly slow rolling of his thumbs across your breasts. You could feel the tip of his member grazing your entrance and you so desperately wanted to feel him fill you up. You scooted your hips closer to the edge of the desk trying to feel more of him and felt him smirk against your skin before moving his hips away.

“Tease,” you hissed. One of his hands relented on your breast only to be replaced by his mouth; his newly freed hand traveled down your bare skin, ghosted your inner thigh, two fingers delving into the slick wetness that had grown between your legs.

His shit-eating grin only widened. “You did miss me.”

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, you forced him to look at you and he swore he almost snapped right then and there. Flushed cheeks and a heaving mess—you were the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. It’d been too long since you’d been together like this and you’d completely surprised him appearing in his lab coat like that. He could never resist you when you wanted him.

He only stared at you lovingly as you said, “Now will you please—” your own gasp cutting you off as one of his fingers slipped inside of you. You seemed to forget whatever you wanted to say, your eyes widening as another finger joined it; moving deliciously slow in and out of you while his thumb applied light pressure on your clit. His fingers weren’t enough though; you wanted _him_. His fingers might be long, but they couldn’t compare to the full length of him.

“What were you saying?” He asked, that grin still on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to you and was _loving it_.

Almost failing miserably at forming coherent words, you pleaded, “Please Tetsu…”

It was enough for him. Gripping his back, you moaned loudly when his fingers were replaced by something much better. You felt amazing around him and he knew he wasn’t going to last long; so as soon as you adjusted he started thrusting at a faster pace. He loved the sensation of your nails biting into his back, his thighs hitting the edge of the desk, and your breath mingling with his as you whispered sweet pleas to him.

Your thighs were already quivering to match his but he didn’t let up; instead he sped up until you gasped and scrabbled for any sort of purchase on his body as your orgasm wracked through you. He held you close, letting you ride it out as he kept pumping into you until he felt his own release. After he pulled out of you, you just held each other for a few minutes, chest to chest, panting heavily.

You broke the silence with your joyous laughter, cupping his face and kissing him lightly. “Oh—do I love you Kuroo Tetsurou.”

You had no idea how much he felt the same. He squeezed, eliciting another laugh from you. “I love you too,” he whispered like a promise against your lips. He dragged you back to straddle him in his chair and you spent the rest of the night kissing lazily before going back to the bedroom for a very long, and much awaited night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @haikyuu-scenarios-drabbles


End file.
